My Girl 3
by xxPINKmartiniX
Summary: Vada is now a 16 year old girl and her life is going well. She and Nick aren't dating but are best of friends and Vada always feels the ever present spirit of Thomas J. Then her Dad breaks the news....they're moving


A/N: I do not claim any of the characters in the story that was in either the first or second movie. If you do not recognize them though it means they are my character and I ask of you not to steal them. Please comment after reading this telling me what you think also tell me if you believe I stayed true to the characters. I am trying to and have watched both of the movies before starting this story. Thank you! Lex!

Prologue:

_I got the chicken pox really badly when I was in first grade. I was so bad that Dad had to rush me to the hospital in the middle of the night. I couldn't keep anything down and had a scarily high fever. I remember wanting Thomas J, but he couldn't come because he hadn't gotten them yet. So now that my little brother has the chicken pox I'm not going to complain about having to help. Not at all!_

"Vada would you please pour Trevor a glass of orange juice that I can take up to him?" My dad asked as I picked a spoon to start eating my breakfast.

I sighed setting the spoon down, "Sure Dad, just a second." And jumped up to get it. Handing it to dad I asked, "Has his fever gone down yet?"

"He's still at 101.4 but he slept very peacefully last night which is better than the last two nights." Dad replied before rushing up the stairs with Trevor's breakfast. I sat back down and began eating. Kevin and Judy would be here in 15 minutes to pick me up for school and I hadn't even brushed my hair. I threw the rest of my cereal away and dashed upstairs to my room to get ready.

20 minutes later I heard Kevin honking and rushed outside to meet them. "Hey Judy, cute skirt!" I said as I jumped into the car.

"Hey Vada!" Judy replied before turning up the music and starting to sing along really loudly.

When we got to the school we went our separate ways. Judy had dram fundamentals, Kevin was taking Algebra 2, and I was taking an advanced writing course. My teacher, Mr. Johnston, had recently entered one of my stories in a contest. The winner would get their book published and a scholarship for college. Today was the day we were supposed to get word on the winner. I was about to sit down in my usual seat right in the middle of the room when Mr. Johnston called me too his desk.

"Vada, I was given the winners of the 'Pennsylvania Teen Writing Contest' this morning and while I'm afraid you didn't win I am happy to tell you that you were a first place winner and have the chance to go to a writing camp this summer at NYU for free. Just take these papers and show them to your parents if they want you to go I need them to fill out the last to pages and return them to my by the end of March." He said handing me a large stack of papers entitled 'New York University Writing Camp for the Literarily Advanced Teen.' I smiled and took the papers, disappointed but still pleased with what I did get, and went to sit down.

Throughout the class I kept thumbing through the brochures and curriculum. The camp looked very interesting and I couldn't wait to go. I knew Dad wouldn't want me to leave but Shelly was persuasive and would figure out how to get me to the camp.

After school that day I rushed home to tell my parents the news, but when I walked inside anything I could have been thinking was forgotten. I opened the door to see none other than my Aunt Rose sitting at our table drinking coffee. She looked up and noticed me and smiled, "Hey Vada! We're just here to visit your dad called last week and said there was something he wanted to talk over with us. Shelly is upstairs washing Trevor. His fever is down. Nick went off with your Uncle to try and find some shoelaces."

I gave her a puzzling look, "Did Dad say what he wanted to talk over with you? He hasn't mentioned anything to me." I slid into the seat across from her.

"He just said he needed to see us in person to talk over some things that have come up. Since Nick was on spring break we figured we'd come up this week. I'm sure it is nothing too serious sweetie." She replied. I was just about to ask something else when Shelly called me upstairs. I jumped up and headed toward the bathroom.

"What do you need?" I asked and before I gave her a chance to answer I asked, "Why are they here?"

Shelly sighed and looked up from the tub she was leaning over. "You'll find out soon enough Vada, now can you please go sing Trevor to sleep, he'll only go to sleep at your voice when he isn't feeling well."

I frowned at her answer and nodded. Entering Trevor's room he immediately saw me and held up his arms_ "Trevor_! You're almost three years old, why do still want you big sister to hold you?" I said but picked him up anyways when his face puckered up into a large frown. I sat down on the rocking chair in the corner and began humming a song about sweet dreams I'd heard on Kevin's radio the other day. Soon enough Trevor had nestled into my arms and was breathing lightly fast asleep. I continued humming for a while until I heard a creak on the floorboard behind me. My head spun around to see Nick standing in the doorway smiling at me.

"Hey girl! I never knew you could sing!" He whispered so as not to wake Trevor. He came into the room as I put Trevor back into his bed and turned on a lullaby tape we had bought.

"You know just as well as I do that I can't, I can't fathom why he likes my voice so much!" I said turning around to give Nick a hug. "So do you have any idea why you're here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing all I know is my Mom told me to pack and that we were coming here for 5 days." He said as we left the room and headed downstairs. As we were walking my mood ring that had grown to small for my finger slipped off the chain I had it. I stopped to pick it up and brushed it off lovingly. Nick rolled his eyes and walked on. I ran to catch up with him and slapped him.

"You know I love this ring! It isn't funny!" I snapped before rushing on down the stairs past Nick who looked surprised and bewildered.

"Well I see someone got an attitude since Christmas!" He called after me. I wasn't really mad I was just so caught up in whatever it was that they were here for it made me mad. One thing was for sure it was important no matter what Aunt Rose said.

A/N: well there is Chapter 1….tune in next week to find out why Uncle. Phil and his family are visiting! Lol! Please comment me thank you! Luv Always! Lex


End file.
